Love Dragon
by Herschell Coral NaraYuuki
Summary: "Kau boleh menikahinya Yun, bila kau ingin melihatku membantai keluarga mereka!" ancam Jaejoong ketika Yunho akan dinikahkan dengan perempuan lain. YunJae.


_**Tittle : **__**Love Dragon**_

_**Writer**__** : NaraYuuki**_

_**Betta Reader : Hyeri**_

_**Genre : **__**Incest? **__**Yang jelas fantasy gagal**_

_**Rate : **__**M**_

_**Cast : **__**All Member DBSK**_

_**Disclaimer: : They are not mine**____** but this story **__**and Jung Hyunno are**__** mine, NaraYuuki**_

_**Warning : Yuuki masih butuh banyak belajar. Kesalahan ejaan dan pemilihan kata harap dimaklumi, Miss Ty bertebaran, Penceritaan ngebut.**_

.

.

**.**

_._

_._

_**Baca Warningnya dulu, ne!**_

_._

_._

.

.

.

Lima roh perawan suci yang meninggal dalam peperangan itu menari-nari di langit-langit asrama, mengiringi langkah _namja_ yang tengah menenteng pedang besarnya, kelahiran _namja_ itu yang membawa turut serta kelima roh suci itu dalam setiap langkahnya. Bukti bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pemimpin besar. _Namja_ yang tengah kelelahan itu terlihat gusar, beberapa luka lebam dan sisa darah kering menghiasi wajah tampannya. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya seiring langkah kaki jenjang itu menapaki satu per satu anak tangga yang akan membawanya menuju loteng, tempat yang sebenarnya terlarang bagi seorang 'siswa' seperti dirinya.

"Hei Jung!"

"Jangan menggangguku Park!"

"Apakah si cantik itu mengalahkanmu lagi?"

"Jangan menggangguku!"

"Apakah..."

Srak! Bunyi gesekan logam itu terdengar begitu miris dan mengganggu telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya, tidak terkecuali _namja_ yang sedang memegang buku bacaannya. Terlebih ketika ujung pedang itu sudah menempel di atas permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Jangan menggangguku Park Yoochun!" ucapnya dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau si cantik itu sedang berada di loteng."

"Itu memang tujuanku!" usai menyarungkan pedangnya, _namja_ bermata musang itu bergegas menapaki tangga kembali.

"Ck... Saudara yang aneh."

"Hm... Mereka seperti musuh bebuyutan." Sahut _namja_ yang sedang memainkan bola apinya.

"Bukankah mereka memperebutkan tahta? Astaga! Menyedihkan." _Namja_ jangkung yang sedang membersihkan tombaknya itu ikut menimpali.

"Mungkin hari keruntuhan _Cassiopeia_ akan segera datang..." _namja_ berpipi _chuby_ itu berjalan mendekati meja dan meletakkan bukunya di atas meja, "Atau mungkin masa kejayaan itu akan kembali sekali lagi..."

.

.

Dak!

Sedikit kasar menendang pintu malang itu namun tidak menunjukkan raut penyesalan di wajahnya yang menunjukkan ketegasan dan kearoganan. Sepatu besinya menimbulkan irama tersendiri ketika berjalan menuju satu-satunya jendela di loteng yang sangat pengap itu, loteng yang menyimpan kumpulan buku terlarang yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang, _namja_ bermata musang itu salah satunya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku, huh?!" bentakan itu keluar dari bibir berbentuk hatinya. Ingin sekali menebas _namja_ yang sedang duduk di bibir jendela, _namja_ yang sedang bermandikan cahaya senja itu, _namja_ yang membuatnya harus memendam rindu dendam tidak terkira, _namja_ yang ingin dibunuh namun juga sangat ingin dilindunginya.

_Doe_ _eyes_ kelam itu menatap mata setajam musang yang juga tengah memandangnya, menantangnya untuk bercumbu dalam kemarahan dan kebencian yang tersimpan dalam mutiara-mutiara kecoklatan itu, "Kalau kau marah setelah aku mengalahkanmu dalam duel tadi siang, aku mau melayanimu bertarung. Tetapi kali ini bukan di medan perang... kau tahu maksudku?"

Jemari kokoh itu mencengkeram kuat, menahan amarah yang sungguh sangat ingin dilampiaskannya pada sosok cantik namun kejam itu, ingin meremukkan sosok itu hingga menjadi butiran-butiran debu agar tidak lagi bisa mengganggunya, "Kau..."

Tiba-tiba saja hembusan angin kuat menghempaskan jendela loteng, membuat kaca yang terbingkai kayu jati dari Kalimantan itu sedikit bergetar, disusul oleh jeritan bersahut-sahutan dari siswa-siswa lain yang tengah lari pontang-panting menjauhi lapangan, terlihat jelas dari loteng.

"Mereka sudah datang menjemput kita. Jangan lari dari kenyataan ini! Karena bagaimanapun juga kau tetaplah seorang Jung..." si cantik itu berdiri, _doe_ _eyes_ gelapnya masih menatap lekat _namja_ yang sepertinya tengah marah padanya itu, berjalan menghampirinya pelan, menepuk bahunya yang masih dilapisi oleh seragam besi, seragam yang dikenakan oleh semua siswa ketika akan maupun sedang melakukan duel. "Ah, aku tidak suka menunggu..." bibir merah merekahnya itu tersenyum sinis sebelum berjalan terlebih dahulu.

_Namja_ bermata musang itu merapalkan sumpah serapahnya namun tetap mengikuti langkah _namja_ cantik yang sempat mengejeknya.

.

.

Sepasang sayap itu mengepak-kepak cepat, menimbulkan angin puyuh kecil, menerbangkan apa saja di sekitarnya, bahkan beberapa pohon pun ikut tumbang akibat ulah mahluk setinggi lima meter itu, satu-satunya mahluk yang masih tersisa dari spesiesnya yang nyaris punah, naga bercula perak bernama Urceolla itu sedang duduk tenang bertengger di atas tebing batu yang memang mengelilingi asrama para siswa akademi _Orion_. Sekolah yang mengajarkan tentang kedisiplinan, ilmu militer dan sopan santun bagi mereka yang mewarisi dalah biru.

Di samping Urceolla tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya salah satu mahluk legendaris yang hanya hidup di dasar lembah kematian, mahluk kegelapan bersisik besi yang tidak akan bisa ditumbangkan oleh senjata macam apapun di dunia ini kecuali api yang dihasilkan oleh Urceolla, Seburus satu-satunya naga yang berasal dari lembah kematian itu duduk tenang di samping Urceolla yang terus mengepak-kepakkan sayapnya, memanggil sang majikan.

"_Cassiopeia_ bisa dituntut akibat ulah kalian ini." Gerutu Yoochun.

"Diam kau Park!" _namja_ cantik itu berjalan ke tengah halaman asramanya, di punggungnya sudah terdapat busur dan anak panah perak dengan logo negara _Cassiopeia_ di atas permukaannya. Menghela napas pelan sebelum tiba-tiba Urceolla melesat ke arahnya dan berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya, "Kau mau aku pulang sekarang?"

Naga bercula perak itu mengibas-ngibaskan ekor dan sepasang sayapnya, kepalanya menunduk, membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"_Arra_..."

Ekor runcing Urceolla melilit tubuh _namja_ cantik itu, mendudukkannya di atas punggungnya sebelum perlahan-lahan membumbung tinggi dan terbang menuju utara dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Dia meninggalkanmu..." gumam Yoochun ketika _namja_ bermata musang itu baru muncul, sepertinya _namja_ itu baru saja mengganti baju besinya dengan baju yang biasanya dikenakan oleh para bangsawan _Cassiopeia_.

"Aku bisa mengejarnya dengan mudah." Sahutnya bersamaan dengan turunnya Seburus dari tempatnya berpijak semula, "Mari pulang!"ucapnya sebelum melompat menaiki punggung naga bersisik besi itu.

Secepat kilat naga itu menimbulkan goresan berwarna hitam pekat di langit selama beberapa detik lamanya sebelum menghilang begitu saja.

"Curang sekali. Mereka berdua dijemput oleh seokor naga dan kita..." Junsu, _namja_ bersuara unik itu melirik tiga ekor kuda beraksa (pegasus) yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kita hanyalah seorang penjaga, jangan mengeluh dan segera kejar mereka sebelum mereka berdua saling menghunuskan senjata!" _namja_ jangkung itu sudah menaiki kuda beraksanya.

"Haaaahhh... Jung Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho benar-benar merepotkan!" gerutu Junsu.

.

.

"Jangan kasar! Yunho!" Jaejoong merintih di bawah kungkungan tubuh kekar itu. Ingin rasanya menikamkan belati tepat dijantung _namja_ bermata musang itu, tetapi bila ia melakukannya bisa jadi Yunho akan mati seketika. Dan dirinya tidak akan pernah mengijinkan Yunho mati dengan mudah.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya?" tanya Yunho yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, "Maka rasakanlah!" umpat Yunho. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya, matanya nyalang penuh gairah dan kemarahan.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Pintu tebal berwarna coklat kehitaman itu di pukul kasar dari luar.

"Jung Yunho! Bila kau tidak segera keluar dari kamar Jaejoong aku akan mendobraknya sekarang juga!"

Teriakan nyaring itu terasa sangat menyakiti telinga Yunho, kesal karena kegiatannya diganggu oleh penjaganya yang terlalu cerewet dan ikut campur urusan pribadinya. "Kau selalu mengganggu kesenanganku, Park!" maki Yunho dengan suara lantangnya.

"Cih! Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa perbuatanmu itu sudah menghasilkan sebuah nyawa? Dasar!" omel Yoochun, "Cepat keluar setelah pekerjaanmu dengan Jaejoong selesai! Kita harus bicara dengan para Tetua!"

.

.

"_Yah_! Rapikan jubahmu! _Aish_!" kesal Yoochun ketika melihat jubah kebesaran _Cassiopeia_ itu dipakai asal-asalan oleh Yunho.

"Tidak akan ada yang berani mengomentari penampilanku!" sahut Yunho, "Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat cerewet, huh? Aku akan menukarmu dengan Junsu ataupun Changmin bila kau terus berteriak kepadaku!" ancamnya.

"Pemberontakanmu ini hanya akan merugikan dirimu sendiri. Ingat itu! Aku melakukan hal ini semata untuk kebaikanmu." Ucap Yoochun yang berusaha merapikan jubah yang tengah dipakai oleh Yunho, "Kau tidak mau mencoba memakai kimono sama seperti yang Jaejoong pakai?"

"Dan membiarkanku terlihat seperti _yeoja_? Mati saja aku!" sahut Yunho.

Dua _namja_ berbeda usia itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka melewati sebuah lorong yang gelap, hanya obor yang diletakkan di sepanjang sisi lorong yang menjadi sumber cahaya keduanya. Mereka harus bergegas atau mereka akan mendapat hukuman karena terlambat menghadiri pertemuan penting itu.

Sebuah pintu berwarna merah menyala yang terbuat dari metal serta ornamen lambang _Cassiopeia_ menyembul indah diatas permukaan pintu itu, ornamen yang terbuat dari berlian asli seberat 25 karat yang dikelilingi oleh ornamen naga air yang terbuat dari kristal _masir_ jernih sudah menyambut kedatangan Yunho dan Yoochun. Sedikit kepayahan karena berat pintu itu, Yoochun membukanya perlahan-lahan.

Dua ekor naga setinggi lima meter itu sudah menyambut Yunho dan Yoochun. Salah satu naga bahkan mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya begitu Yunho memasuki aula besar itu. Naga Seburus milik Yunho.

"Yunho..." seorang _namja_ tua berbadan tambun memanggil nama namja yang sebenarnya paling disegani di Cassiopeia itu.

"Kami sedang membicarakan pernikahanmu dengan putri bangsawan Go." _Namja_ yang memiliki janggut berwarna merah bata itu menimpali.

"Hm? Siapa yang akan menikah?" _namja_ bermata musang itu mengangkat seorang anak kecil yang duduk di kursi yang biasanya diduduki oleh calon raja. Diciumnya pipi _chuby_ anak itu, "Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun. Bukankah begitu?" Yunho melirik seorang _namja_ cantik yang baru saja datang bersama dengan Junsu dan Changmin.

"Keluarga Go? Tidak masalah. Kau boleh menikah dengannya Yun." _Namja_ cantik itu berujar.

"Lihat, Jaejoong sudah menginjinkannya." Sahut seorang tetua yang paling pendek dari kelima tetua yang tengah duduk tenang di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Kau boleh menikahinya Yun, bila kau ingin melihatku membantai keluarga mereka!" _chery_ _lips_ itu melengkung sempurna membuat semua yang berada di dalam aula besar itu bungkam seketika kecuali anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan Yunho, "Jadi tidak ada pembahasan lagi soal ide bodoh ini, bukan? Katakan padaku kenapa kalian memanggilku kemari? Tidak tahukah kalian kalau aku sangat sibuk?" _doe_ _eyes_ indah itu menatap tajam kelima _namja_ tua berjanggut yang tengah duduk di sebuah meja panjang, mirip meja di ruang pengadilan yang sering diduduki oleh para hakim.

"Jaejoong jangan tidak sopan seperti itu!" Changmin mengingatkan. Sebagai penjaga Jaejoong sejak kecil _namja_ berusia 120 tahun namun masih memiliki wajah serupa remaja 17 tahun itu kadang memang kerepotan karena ulah Jaejoong.

"Jangan membuang waktuku untuk hal tidak penting seperti ini." _Namja_ cantik itu mencium kening anak yang berada dalam dekapan Yunho sebelum berjalan pergi diikuti oleh Junsu.

Yunho tersenyum lebar, "Lihat! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun..." senyumnya bertambah lebar ketika melihat wajah frustasi kelima tetua itu.

.

.

_Namja_ kecil berusia lima tahun itu terlihat sangat gembira ketika dimandikan oleh sang ibu dibawah kucuran air terjun kecil ditemani seekor bayi naga kecil berwarna perak, ekornya bersisik besi runcing dan tajam. Memang masih seukuran kucing, namun anak naga yang diberi nama Kirin itu sudah mampu membunuh orang-orang jahat.

"_Baby_, jangan bergerak..."

_Namja_ kecil itu merangkak di atas permukaan sungai yang sangat dangkal hanya sebatas mata kaki orang dewasa, mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan sang _Umma_, menepuk-nepuk kimono yang dipakai _Umma_nya, menggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada sang _Umma_ pelan.

"Hyunno masih menyusu?" tanya Changmin yang duduk di bebatuan yang berada di pinggir sungai.

"Dia seorang Jung murni, Changmin. Dia akan menyusu pada ibunya sampai usianya sepuluh tahun." Sahut Junsu. _Namja_ yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Changmin itu menjelaskan pada rekannya, rekan sesama penjaga yang ditugasi untuk mengawasi Jaejoong.

"Jung Jaejoong, jangan sekali-kali kau menyusuinya di sini! Aku tidak mau Jung Yunho berisik itu menebas kepala kami." Pinta Changmin. Sungguh! Changmin tidak mengerti cara berpikir keturunan Jung. Anak-anak yang dulu ditimangnya itu kini sudah dewasa dengan segala pemikiran mereka yang rumit dan sulit dimengerti olehnya.

"Aku lebih memilih melihat kepala kalian ditebas daripada melihat anakku kelaparan." Sahut _namja_ cantik itu. Dilonggarkannya kimono yang dikenakannya, menyikap sedikit kimono itu hingga memperlihatkan kulit indah punggung dan bahunya yang terbuka. Membiarkan anak kecil dalam pangkuannya itu bermain dengan benda kesayangannya.

"Ck... Junsu, kau tetap tinggal di sini bersama mereka." Ucap Changmin, "Setidaknya kau satu jenis dengan Jaejoong." Secepat kilat _namja_ jangkung itu melompat pergi.

"Jaejoongie..." panggil Junsu, "Apakah tidak sakit menyusuinya? Bukankah gigi Hyunno sudah tumbuh semua?" tanya Junsu.

"Lebih sakit ketika menyusui ayahnya." Jawab Jaejoong.

"_Aish_! Jangan mengatakan hal itu padaku! Itu adalah rahasia kamar kalian." Gerutu Junsu, "Soal keluarga Go... apakah kau benar-benar akan melakukannya?" ditatapnya _namja_ cantik yang baru berusia 25 tahun itu dengan pandangan sayang. Junsulah yang menggantikan peran ibu untuk Jaejoong ketika ibu _namja_ cantik itu meninggal sesaat setelah melahirkannya ke dunia. Sehingga sangat wajar bila Junsu menyimpan sayang pada Jaejoong. Sayang sebagai orang tua kepada anaknya.

_Chery lips_ itu terangkat, _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya mengamati pantulan bayangan Urceolla yang terbang di atas kepalanya sebelum mendudukkan tubuh besarnya di samping Jaejoong membuat Kirin kegirangan dan beberapa kali menyemburkan bola api kecil dari mulutnya sembari terbang mengitari tubuh besar sang induk. Kirin memang anak Urceolla dan Seburus.

"Aku hanya mencari alasan, karena apapun yang terjadi aku akan tetap melakukannya." Sahut Jaejoong.

.

.

Jaejoong mendorong kasar tubuh _namja_ bermata setajam musang itu dari atas tubuhnya ketika merasakan nyeri pada bagian dadanya, "Anakmu sudah menguras cairanku tadi sore, kau mau membunuhku?" ucapnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Sial! Aku ini seorang _King_. Tapi kenapa aku bisa tunduk dibawah kuasamu, huh?" _namja_ bermata musang itu mencekal kuat-kuat pergelangan tangan pucat itu, menghempaskan tubuh itu dan mengkungkungnya, "Kau akan menyesal karena sudah membuatku seperti ini Jung Jaejoong! Kau akan membayar setiap tetes hasrat yang kau alirkan dalam tubuhku."

Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek, "Karena kau memang terlahir sebagai budakku, walaupun kau adalah seorang _King_ sekalipun." Sahutnya.

.

.

_Namja_ cantik itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang, menatap _namja_ yang terlelap pulas di sampingnya. _Doe_ _eyes_ gelapnya menatap sosok lain dalam kamar itu, sosok yang selalu menemaninya sejak dirinya masih kecil, Junsu. _Namja_ besuara khas itu sedang mempersiapkan baju untuk dikenakannya nanti.

"Yunho akan tertidur sampai pagi karena aku sudah menaburkan bubuk tidur pada tubuhnya. Dia tidak akan mengganggumu kali ini." Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong meraih kimononya, memakainya asal sebelum berjalan menghampiri Junsu sedikit tertatih.

"Beruang besar itu menghajarmu sampai seperti ini? Kau yakin masih ingin pergi?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku adalah Jendral perang terhebat selama di akademi _Orion_, tetapi di sini... tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa aku sangat menyedihkan? Mendesahkan dan menjeritkan _namja_ menyebalkan itu kadang sangat membosankan untukku." Sahut Jaejoong, "Dimedan perang aku memang jauh lebih unggul darinya, dan memang harus ku akui kalau soal urusan ranjang dia yang jauh lebih hebat."

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih jalannya? Jadi jangan mengeluh atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan selama ini." tanya Junsu yang membantu Jaejoong melepaskan kimono tidurnya untuk menggantinya dengan kimono dan baju yang sudah disediakannya sebelumnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Ckk... Kalian sama-sama keras kepala."

"Siapa yang akan menemaniku?"

"Yoochun dan Changmin." Jawab Junsu.

"Kau?"

"Apa kau pikir menenangkan anakmu itu semudah membunuh seratus orang?" tanya Junsu.

"Dia seorang Jung. Sayang darah ayahnya sepertinya lebih banyak mengalir dalam dirinya. Kadang mereka terlihat sama." Jemari lentik itu meraih sebuah pedang perak indah yang berada di atas meja, "Ah... jangan lupa membangunkan Yunho pukul enam pagi. Dia sudah berjanji pada anakku untuk menemaninya memancing."

"_Arra_..." sahut Junsu.

"Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang..."

.

.

Api yang menyembur dari mulut Urceolla itu berhasil membinasakan ratusan bangsa _carvus_ yang menghadang lintasan terbangnya. Sayap serupa kelelawar berwarna peraknya itu seolah-olah bercahaya tertempa sinar bulan yang menerangi malam ini. Ah, waktu tengah malam memang membuat bulan terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya.

Jleb!

Jleb!

Jleb!

Anak panah perak itu menancap sempurna pada dada para _Carvus_ yang berhasil selamat dari api Urseolla, membuat mereka memekik kesakitan sebelum akhirnya terjatuh ke daratan dengan luka parah yang membuat mereka menemui malaikat kematian mereka masing-masing.

Hup!

Sosok cantik itu tiba-tiba melompat dari atas punggung Urceolla dan mendarat di sebuah balkon yang menjorok ke arah semenanjung. Di bawah sana, deburan ombak yang menghantam daratan serupa melodi kematian yang biasanya selalu mengiringi setiap prosesi upacara kematian.

Dilemparnya busur panah dan kantung yang digunakannya untuk menyimpan anak panahnya. Dirinya tidak membutuhkan lagi benda itu mengingat anak panahnya sudah habis untuk mengurus para _Carvus_.

"Selamat datang pangeran Jaejoong." Seorang _namja_ tua dengan janggut panjang dan wajah bengisnya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan _namja_ cantik itu.

"Kau sangat bernafsu menjadikan Yunho menantumu, Pak Tua. Ck... Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa Jung menyebalkan itu adalah milikku?" tanya Jaejoong, sama sekali tidak memedulikan sambutan yang _namja_ itu berikan padanya.

"Pangeran, kita semua tahu bahwa..."

"Aku bahkan sudah melahirkan anaknya. Dan kenapa kau masih berambisi untuk mengusiknya, hm? Kau tahu artinya bila mengusik milikku, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong santai, "Mati!" ucapnya kemudian.

Usai Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu angin puyuh kecil menerpa balkon indah itu, Seburus sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya di hadapan Jaejoong dan memasang wajah garangnya. Naga yang pada bagian dadanya terpasang perisai tengkorak yang sebenarnya adalah tulangnya itu menunjukkan taring-taring tajam yang sangat beracunnya.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan, menepuk-nepuk paha Seburus sebelum berjalan menuju lorong sebelah kanan, tempat mangsanya berada, "Seburus... Kau boleh menelan mereka semua." Ucapnya saat melihat para prajurit dari arah berlawanan dengan tujuannya. Jaejoong terus melangkahkan kakinya, mengabaikan pekikan dan jeritan yang saling bersahutan memecahkan kesunyian malam ini.

.

.

"Anak pintar." Puji Jaejoong saat melihat _yeoja_ yang sudah tidak berdaya akibat terinjak kaki kanan Urceolla, "Menjauhlah darinya, dia bagianku sekarang! Bantulah Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang bertarung melawan para prajurit itu!"

Tanpa diperintah dua kali naga bercula perak itu segera melayang dan terbang, keluar melalui jendela kaca yang sudah hancur membuat kamar berukuran luas itu layaknya sebuah gudang bobrok..

_Yeoja_ berambut panjang yang lengannya berdarah akibat goresan kuku runcing Urceolla itu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan nyalang penuh kebencian.

"Kau tahu Ahra? Yunho sangat hebat ketika berada di atas ranjang! Sentuhannya begitu lembut dan memabukkan, ciumannya membuat nalar ikut melayang dan... Ah, dia sangat jantan dan perkasa." _Chery_ _lips_ itu melengkung ketika melihat gurat kekecewaan dan kesedihan di wajah sang _yeoja_.

"Hentikan!" jerit _Yeoja_ itu.

"Jadi berhentilah bermimpi hal yang tidak pernah bisa kau dapatkan!" Jaejoong mengingatkan, _doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya menatap _yeoja_ yang perlahan-lahan bangun itu dengan tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan.

"Kau sakit! Kau kejam!" maki _yeoja_ itu, mengabaikan darah yang mengalir dari lengannya akibat luka yang dideritanya.

"Selama di Orion aku memang tidak diajari untuk bertarung melawan _yeoja_. Tapi ku rasa kali ini aku tidak keberatan melakukannya mengingat kita menginginkan hal yang sama." Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah pedang dari sarungnya. Baju besi yang dikenakannya terlihat berkilau seperti permata di bawah paparan sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela yang dihancurkan oleh Urceolla tadi, "Ambil semua senjata yang kau punya untuk melawanku! Ah, aku lupa... kau bahkan tidak perlu senjata untuk melawanku karena kau sendirilah senjata itu."

"Bila harus membunuhmu, akan ku lakukan walaupun kepalaku harus dipertaruhkan di tiang gantungan!" _Yeoja_ itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Bagus!" puji Jaejoong. "Aku suka bila kau menjadi serius seperti itu." Ucapnya. Perlahan-lahan ditanggalkannya baju besi miliknya, membuat tubuhnya hanya berbalut kimono merah menyala yang sangat indah. _Doe_ _eyes_ kelamnya terus mengawasi _yeoja_ di hadapannya itu dengan kewaspadaan penuh.

"Jung Jaejoong! Kau akan membayar atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada keluargaku!" jerit _yeoja_ itu penuh kemarahan.

"Maka aku akan menerima pembalasanmu dengan tangan terbuka."

"Mati kau Jung Jaejoong!" Go Ahra, _yeoja_ itu menjerit sambil berlari menuju arah Jaejoong, sebuh topeng serupa kepala burung gagak membingkai wajah _yeoja_ itu, sebuah tombak runcing tiba-tiba sudah berada dalam genggamannya.

"Ck... _Carvus_ memang daebak!" puji Jaejoong yang bersiap menerima serangan pertama dari Ahra.

Tlang!

Gesekan antara permukaan pedang yang Jaejoong genggam dengan batang tombak yang Ahra bawa membuat keduanya menimbulkan sedikit percikan bunga api. Kedua mata mereka saling beradu, mengeluarkan tatapan dendam, benci dan saling membunuh! Yang kalah dalam pertarungan ini bisa dipastikan hanya akan menyisakan jasat tidak bernyawa.

Buk!

Tubuh _yeoja_ itu terhempas membentur lemari kayu yang berada di sudut ruangan, mulutnya memutahkan darah segar, tulang rusuknya terasa nyeri akibat tendangan Jaejoong pada dadanya.

Jung Jaejoong, semua orang mengenal siapa _namja_ berparas cantik itu. Kakak Jung Yunho yang lahir dua hari sebelum kelahiran Yunho, _namja_ yang dilahirkan oleh istri ke-2 mendiang raja terdahulu, _namja_ yang mengikat Jung Yunho dalam belenggunya. _Namja_ cantik yang memiliki hati sedingin es. Jaejoong tidak akan segan melenyapkan siapa saja yang mengusiknya. Berbeda dengan Yunho yang gampang meledak dan meluapkan amarahnya dalam setiap perkataan dan tindak-tanduknya, Jaejoong cenderung jarang bicara dan lebih melakukan aksi nyata. Membunuh para musuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri contohnya.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya sehingga _namja_ seperti itu bisa melahirkan seorang calon raja bagi _Cassiopeia_. _Namja_ yang sangat dibenci namun juga sangat dipuja dan dicintai oleh Yunho.

"Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu, kan? Kemana kebanggaanmu sebagai salah satu petarung terhebat yang _Carvus_ miliki?" tanya Jaejoong. _Doe eyes_nya membulat ketika menyadari dari arah belakang sebuah tombak melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arahnya.

"Terlalu sombong hingga melemahkan konsentrasimu, huh?" sindir Ahra yang perlahan bangun dari keterpurukannya, beberapa kali _yeoja_ itu terbatuk dan memutahkan darah.

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika tombak runcing itu nyaris mengenainya, sebuah tameng besi melindunginya dari tusukan itu, tameng berbentuk menyerupai sayap kelelawar yang sebenarnya adalah sayap milik Seburus. Tombak itu penyok seketika, mata tombaknya retak dan patah akibat berbenturan dengan sayap Seburus yang lebih keras daripada logam titanium.

Menatap _yeoja_ malang itu sambil tersenyum manis, "Sepertinya aku tidak berminat lagi melawanmu. Sebagai salah satu petarung terhebat _Carvus_, kau mengecewakanku." Jaejoong berjalan keluar kamar yang sudah berubah menjadi medan pertempuran itu, membiarkan Seburus mengambil alih pekerjaannya.

.

.

"Bakar tempat ini!" perintah Jaejoong sebelum menaiki punggung Urceolla dan terbang tinggi meninggalkan puri di atas tebing yang sudah dibanjiri oleh darah para _Carvus_ dan mayat-mayat mereka.

"Apakah iblis selalu berwajah cantik?" gumam Yoochun yang masih berada di atas punggung kuda beraksanya.

"Hei!" Changmin melirik tajam Yoochun, "Jangan mengatakan anak didikku seperti itu!"

"Anak kecil yang dulunya menggemaskan dan penurut itu sekarang menjadi iblis. Kau gagal mendidiknya, Shim Changmin."

_Namja_ jangkung itu melemparkan bola api kecil ke arah gorden yang sudah terkoyak itu, membuatnya terbakar, api menjalar dan mulai merambat ke seluruh bangunan megang yang kini nyaris rubuh itu, "Karena sifatnya itulah Jaejoong tidak akan kehilangan haknya sebagai salah satu mewaris tahta Cassiopeia."

.

.

"Jung Jaejoong! Bagaimana bisa kau membantai keluarga Go seperti itu, huh?" salah satu dari para orang tua berjanggut panjang menggebrak meja panjang itu dengan kasar.

"Kau juga membakar puri mereka." Tambah seorang tetua yang duduk ujung kanan.

"Lalu ada masalah dengan hal itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Jung Jaejoong!"

"Yah Pak Tua! Berhenti membentaknya!" ucap Yunho. Matanya sudah menatap tajam kelima orang tua yang tampak menghela napas berat mereka.

"Apa kau sudah siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan kau terima?"

"Tidak akan ada yang berani menghukumku." Ucap Jaejoong tenang.

"Tetua! Jangan coba-coba menyentuh Jaejoong!" Changmin sudah menghunuskan pedangnya, _namja_ jangkung itu tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyakiti Jaejoong. Walaupun kadang kesal dengan sikap Jaejoong tetapi _namja_ cantik itu tetaplah anak didik yang dirawat dan dijaga segenap hatinya, "Langkahi dulu aku!"

Yoochun menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin pelan, "Jangan buru-buru mengacungkan senjata! Tapi lihatlah arsip rahasia ini!" yoochun meletakkan beberapa gulungan kertas di atas meja, tepat di hadapan para tetua Cassiopeia itu, "Keluarga Go berencana melakukan kudeta dengan membunuh Hyunno, Putra Mahkota Cassiopeia. Melenyapkan Jaejoong dan kita semua yang masih setia mengabdi kepada keluarga mendiang Raja Jung Siwon."

"Kenapa kalian tidak membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu pada kami, huh?"

"Aku kurang suka bicara. Melakukan tindakan nyata lebih penting daripada sekedar bicara." Sahut Jaejoong. Dilangkahkannya kakinya ke luar dari aula pertemuan itu. Setellah pertarungan melelahkan namun membosankan itu, Jaejoong ingin beristirahat sejenak.

.

.

Napasnya terengah-engah, peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya yang dipenuhi oleh lebam dan goresan luka. Kedua mata tajamnya itu menatap penuh amarah sosok cantik yang tengah tersenyum mengejek dirinya, andaikan bisa pastilah Yunho sudah mencekiknya dan membunuh sosok menyebalkan itu. Tetapi tidak... Yunho tidak bisa melakukannya, karena Yunho sangat mencintainya. Kim Jaejoong...

"Menyerahlah Yun!"

"Tidak!" sahut Yunho.

"Ck... Kau mungkin seorang _King_, tapi di medan pertempuran seperti ini Jaejoonglah yang _King_!" ucap Junsu yang berdiri di pinggir area pertarungan sambil menggendong Hyunno yang sibuk menyedot botol susunya.

Tlang!

Jleb!

Pedang Yunho terlempar jauh di belakang tubuhnya sementara pedang berwarna perak lain berhasil menikam lantai tepat di samping kepalanya, membuat mata setajam musangnya membulat.

"Sudah seratus kali aku mengalahkanmu dalam pertarungan." _Namja_ cantik itu betujar sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Yunho, mengabaikan lima roh perawan yang melayang-layang di atas mereka sambil melakukan sebuah tarian indah, "Menyerahlah!"

"Tidak!"

"Jangan biarkan aku membunuhmu!"

"Lakukan kalau berani!" tantang Yunho.

"Akan ku lakukan!" ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi tenangnya, "Setelah kau menikahiku, _pabo_!"

.

.

Jaejoong hanya menatap _namja_ tampan itu dengan wajah datarnya, mengamati dan sesekali memberikan kritikan yang dibutuhkannya, "Jung Hyunno! Fokuskan konsentrasimu!" teriaknya memberikan komentar.

"_Arra Umma_." Sahut _namja_ remaja berusia 15 tahun yang sedang berlatih pedang itu. Peluh sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jangan terlalu galak padanya, _Boo_." Ucap Yunho yang duduk tenang di samping Jaejong.

Sambil mengusap peerut buncitnya _namja_ cantik itu melirik Yunho sekilas, "Hyunno tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisiku sebagai Jendra terhebat di _Orion_ bila kemampuannya separah kemampuanmu!" sindir Jaejoong. Entah kenapa kemampuan bertempur anaknya bisa sepayah Yunho.

"Yah!"

"Dimana tiga orang tua menyebalkan itu?"

"Nugu? Park Yoochun? Shim Changmin dan Kim Junsu?" tanya Yunho yang hanya mendapat anggukan singkat dari Jaejoong, "Ah, mereka sedang menyiapkan semua hal yang diperlukan untuk prosesi persalinanmu nanti."

"_Arra_." Sahut Jaejoong, "_Yah_ Jung Hyunno! Ayunkan pedangmu dengan tenaga! Kalau kau tidak mau _Umma_ membuang Kirinmu lakukan lagi dengan benar!" omel Jaejoong.

"_Arra_ _Umma_." Sahut Hyunno setengah berteriak.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu Yunho menikahi Jaejoong, kakaknya sendiri. Apaboleh buat? Kutukan itu sudah mengikat keluarga mereka sejak dulu. Jatuh cinta pada saudaranya sendiri, tenggelam ke dalam pusaran memabukkan penuh dosa namun menyenangkan itu benar-benar sangat nikmat!

"Jangan seperti itu _Boo_."

"Diam! Bahkan kau tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Sindir Jaejoong.

"Oh, aku melakukannya sesering aku bisa. Lihatlah! Siapa yang hamil? Kau atau aku?" sahut Yunho.

"Jung Yunhooo! Mati kau!"

Di atas langt Cassiopeia, Urceolla dan Seburus tengah terbang memamerkan keperkasaan mereka bersama Kirin dan naga-naga kecil anak mereka. Kedamaian yang dijaga penuh dengan pengorbanan...

Kebahagiaan yang didapat dengan sebuah usaha...

.

.

**END**

.

.

Gaje ne? Ga masalah. FF ini untuk Tria yang demen Incest & Naga. Semoga FF gagal ini bisa sedikit menghibur.

.

.

Saturday, April 12, 2014

9:20:57 PM

NaraYuuki


End file.
